


Just a Month and You can Go

by Pawslife1912



Series: The Times and Tales of the Voltron Crew [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Everyone else is in college, F/F, F/M, Fake Relationship, Im self conscious in my writing so this is a huge step for me, M/M, My first fanfic in awhile, Pidge aint in college yet. Shes a senior, Rover is now a teen who is friends with Pidge, Shes also graduating early, Shiro is a dad to everyone, This was for the fake relationship prompt, Trans!Keith, actually sorry not sorry, and was suppose to be a oneshot, but I evolved it from there, lance cares about keith, originally for shatt week, sorry if it sucks, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawslife1912/pseuds/Pawslife1912
Summary: Matt tells the guy from his physics class he has a boyfriend so he stops flirting with him. But then the guy starts asking about dates and Matt blurts out he's going to the movies on Saturday with him.So he asks Shiro to be his fake boyfriend and fake date him for a bit until his sister can make him mysteriously disappear to another college. Then the physics guy tells his dad that he has a boyfriendWhich then leads to the two having to fake date even longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction. Apologies if this sucks. Its also my first AO3 work so I'm learning.  
> I prefer AO3 over Wattpad.  
> This may be cross posted over there. I will let you know if it is.

"Hey there baby~" The guy to Matt's left purred in his ear. 

"Not interested. Go away." Matt pulled his textbook closer to him as me moved away from the guy.

"Awww come on. We should go out on Saturday~" The guy moved closer to him.

"I can't I uh have a date with my boyfriend." Matt blurted out.  _SHIT._ Matt thought.  _I don't have a boyfriend. WHAT AM I SAYING?_

"Really now? I bet I'm better than this guy." He said putting his arm around Matt. 

"Let go freak." Matt said struggling out of his grip and standing up.

"First off. My name is Lotor not freak and where even is your amazing boyfriend taking you on Saturday?" The Lotor guy said.

"The movies to see the uh" Matt paused.  _Shit what movies are playing. Is The Emoji movie still playing?_  "The Emoji movie." Matt blurted out.

Lotor laughed. "Oh my god what a shitty boyfriend. Why the hell would anyone wanna see that movie?" 

Matt glared. "I do. I'm going to see it with him so I can annoy my sister with it. And for your record we are both very happy so stay the fuck away from me." Matt walked quickly out of the classroom to the cafeteria. He had to find Shiro. Maybe Shiro would fake date him for a little bit. Matt laughed. "Yeah like Allura's gonna allow me to borrow her hot boyfriend." 

Shay, a friend of his who was dating another one of his friends stopped and looked at him in the hallway.

"Oh come on Shiro's hot. I ain't crushing on him but he's hot." Matt said to her.

"I guess. See ya later Matt" She shrugged before heading to her next class. Matt made his way into the Cafeteria and against the back wall.

“Hey Shiro” Matt sat next to the taller boy. It was lunch time at UoA. Matt had finished all his classes early today.  _Thank god. More time to wallow in despair at my problem_. He thought. 

“What's up Matt?” Shiro moved over at the lunch table for Matt to sit next to him.

“How do you feel about fake dating me for awhile?” Matt said nervously.

Shiro choked. “Matt. I’m dating All-”

“I know I know. I’ll talk to her about it then. But like you know that guy from physics.” Matt asked.

“The one that keeps hitting on you?” Shiro asked regaining composure.

“Yeah him. Apparently his name is Lotor. Well anyways, I told him I had a boyfriend already right. So he was telling me that this guy probably is nothing and he would be better and shit.” Matt said leaning back against the wall.

“So you need me to fake date you to get rid of him.” Shiro asked taking a sip of the coffee he had.

“Yeah. Pretty much. I’ll pay you. I’ll do anything. I just need to get rid of him.” Matt pleaded with Shiro. "Its just I can't really ask anyone else because your hot and he wouldn't mess with you." Matt stopped.

Shiro stopped and looked up from his book. "Oh so I'm hot?" 

"Shiro I ain't confessing my undying love here but you are hot. Have you looked in a mirror ever?" Matt said putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "But please. I'll do anything"

“Anything?” Shiro said smirking.

“Almost anything.” Matt said frowning.

“Why don’t you just ask Katie to transfer him. She’s good at making people disappear mysteriously.” Shiro joked turning back to his book. Matt removed his hand from Shiro's shoulder. 

“Because she did that not too long ago for this creep in her high school and she can’t do it this close to the last one.” Matt cried letting his head fall on the table.

“Matt I can’t just fake date you for what? How long?” Shiro asked flipping the page in the book he was reading.

“Like a month, month and a half.” Matt said dejectedly. “Sorry Shiro. I’ll let you read whatever you are reading.” Matt got up quickly and left.

He walked back to his dorm room. He shared it with Shiro when he wasn’t at Allura’s. He laid down on the bed and sighed.

“Curse my gay ass for saying I already had a boyfriend.” Matt paused. “And for just going and asking Shiro. You know he isn’t gay Matt.” He said quietly.

Sitting up Matt grabbed his laptop and started on his physics homework.

Around eight or so that night Shiro walked into his shared dorm with Matt and found him working on his laptop. “Welcome back.” Matt said without turning away from his laptop.

“Your sister texted me.” Shiro said. That got Matt’s attention.

“WHAT.” Matt grabbed his phone. “I told her not to text you anything!”

Shiro laughed sitting on his bed and plugging his phone in. “She sent me a screenshot of one of your messages to her.”

Matt’s face reddened. “I swear to god Katie next time I see you” He quickly typed out a very angry message and hit send.

Shiro smiled watching the other boy angrily text his sister. During their conversation his phone went off with a text from Allura.

"I hate her sometimes. Either way. I also told Lotor we were going to see a movie on Saturday. If you aren't ok fake dating me I'll find someone else. It can't be hard." Matt said dropping his phone on his bed. 

"Matt I'll fake date you for a little ok?" Shiro said laughing.

Matt's face lit up like he won a million dollars. "Seriously!?" 

Shiro nodded. "Only until Katie can transfer him though." Shiro told him.

"Thank you so much Shiro!" Matt said happily. "I seriously will do almost anything you want for this!" 

"Oh trust me. I ain't doing this for free. I'm getting something out of this. 

* * *

"So you seriously said the Emoji Movie." Shiro stood next to Matt in line to see probably the stupidest movie ever.

"Hey shut up I'll be able to annoy Katie with this too." Matt shrugged. "It's a win-win either way."

"Hey is that Keith?" Shiro pointed ahead of them in line. He was standing next to a friend of theirs named Lance.

"Lance I swear to god we've seen this movie like nine times." Keith facepalmed and Lance gripped his hand tighter.

"And this is the tenth. Keithyyyyy it came out on my birthday and is such a meme. I have to honor it" Lance said leaning towards Keith. Keith turned away from him momentarily. 

"Oh my god it is." Matt looked over at Shiro. "Shit." Matt said letting of Shiros hand slowly and pulled out his phone. 

"Lotors here too. Dear god what is this. National watch a shitty movie day!" Shiro said throwing his hands up slightly.

"I guess." Matt shrugged. texting his family's group chat that he would be at a movie to not freak out if he doesn't respond.

When they got in the movie theater they ran straight for the back of the theater. Opting to go a few rows in front though when Lance and Keith were there. Lotor sat somewhere behind them. 

"Shiro don't freak out at all no matter what I do ok?" Matt said quietly as the previews played loudly.

"Ok" Shiro held out his hand and Matt grabbed it leaning onto Shiro's shoulder. 

Previews take forever in movies.

You really pay for previews with a side of movie. 

But this time previews seemed to drag on for ages. Matt and Shiro were about asleep by the time the Movie came on. 

Sometime halfway through the movie Keith dragged Lance out of the theater. 

When the movie finally ended Shiro and Matt stood up. "Dear god that was terrible." Matt said.

"Never again." Shiro said. He turned towards Matt and held out his hand again. "Ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life." Matt smiled taking Shiro's hand. They joked about the movie on the way out. Lotor trailed behind them a bit further away. 

"Hey wanna grab something to eat before we head back." Matt asked. "I'll pay."  _Lotor stop following us._ Matt thought to himself.

"Yeah so you don't eat instant ramen again." Shiro laughed.

"Oh my god. I'm a broke college student don't start with me." Matt hit Shiro lightly. 

Lotor scoffed and turned away from the two of them.  _That's some shitty acting._ He thought smiling. "If you two were really dating you wouldn't have hidden it earlier around the two you knew." He said to no one as we walked home. 

The moon shined bright as the two walked home from the college cafeteria. "Thanks for this Shiro." Matt said quietly looking down.

"It's really not a problem Matt. I don't think he will mess with you anymore." Shiro said entering their dorm building.

"And Lance and Keith are dating?" Matt said letting go of Shiro's hand.

"I guess so. I'll have to yell at Keith for not telling me then." Shiro said jokingly.

Yeah Matt was starting to actually enjoy fake dating Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is away with Allura for a beach day and Matt is scolded at for going to eat instant ramen.
> 
> So he makes the long trek across campus to get food that tastes worse than his ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing for tomorrow's Shatt week prompt but I made a filler chapter because I felt it was needed.

Matt laid in bed and watched Netflix all day Sunday since Shiro and Allura were out of town. After binging a lot of freaking Netflix for no reason he groaned. “Why did I just waste my day watching all that.” He said to noone in particular getting up to make instant ramen.

He went to go open the packet of ramen when he noticed a note attached to the package. “ _ Matt actually go eat food. You are going to get sick if all you eat is ramen _ ” Matt sighed.

“Shiro you are such a dad. I swear to god.” Matt laughed grabbing his phone and wallet before walking out of the shared dorm to the cafeteria. 

“Oh Matt!” Someone called from behind him once he got outside. He turned around.  _ Keith _ .

“Hey Keith.” Matt said.

“You going to get food?” Keith asked. Matt nodded and the two started walking towards the cafeteria.

“So how was your date with Lance last night?” Matt teased.

Keith’s face went red and he pulled his jacket’s collar higher. “It was ok. I’m sick of the freaking emoji movie though. It sucks.” He said looking down.

“I bet Lance does too.” Matt laughed.

Keith hit Matt’s arm. “S-shut up.” Keith crossed his arms. “Don’t tell Shiro. Please.”

“Shiro already knows. We both were there last night.” Matt looked up at the clear autumn sky and smiled before looking over at Keith again. “Honestly I don’t think he cares. He just was a little mad when he realized you never told him.”

“Well I only didn’t because I really didn’t need any ‘dad’ talks from him about dating Lance.” Keith said his face turning back to a normal color.

“He does that to everyone?” Matt asked surprised. “I thought he acted like dad” 

“Yeah. Ever since we were kids. He is like the definition of a mom friend.” Keith said. “But he’s a guy. So dad friend? Does that even make sense?” 

“Did Keith just confuse himself?” Matt laughed.

“OH THAT WAS ONE TIME PEOPLE.” Keith yelled. Matt just laughed. 

“Don’t do drugs.” Matt called as Keith walked away with Lance. Matt laughed quietly at the two as they walked away with their heads down holding hands.

Someone sat next to Matt and he sighed. “You look like shit” a female voice said.

He looked over to his right and, “KATIE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!” He jumped.

“I walked onto campus.” She said pulling her laptop from her bag. “Rover drove me here.” She said.

“Who the hell is Rover?” Matt asked confused. 

“My boyfriend genius. Who else would I let drive me somewhere.” Katie asked logging in.

“Literally anyone Katie. I don’t know how you  **haven’t** been kidnapped yet.” Matt said turning towards the laptop.

“But why are you here and why do you have a boyfriend? You’re what 12?” Matt said.

“First off. I’m 15. I’m here because I need your help and I have a boyfriend because we are both nerds who liked each other.” Katie said pulling up some form of homework nightmare.

“What the hell is this mess? And I don’t think I approve of you having a boyfriend.” Matt half asked.

“I don’t need your approval Mattie.” Katie sneered. “And this is me attempting Mr.Thace’s classwork.”

“Oh dear lord that’s not even close to being right.” Matt laughed.

“Yeah well you are the astrophysics and shit major and I’m a computer person. Teach me.” Katie slid her laptop in front of Matt. He looked at it. It was full of things he’s never seen on a laptop but he didn’t question it. It was his sister after.

“Go find a tutor I have my own problems right now.” Matt said going to slide it back but Katie stopped him.

“This is what I want in return for me getting rid of that guy.” She said sternly.

“Wow normally you want like a bunch of candy or for me to wear that freaking dress again and go to town with you.” Matt laughed.

“Yeah well I need to pass this class with an A. They are expecting me to since you passed with over a 100. Mom and dad are pretty mad with my grade in that class right now too.” She said looking at Matt.

“Fine.” He sighed. Rubbing his head. “What do you not understand.” 

It was a few hours before Katie left and Matt got back to his dorm. His Mom had angrily picked her up and told her not to just leave again.

When he got back to his dorm Shiro was there.

“Oh welcome back” Shiro said not looking up from his desk.

“Thanks. Same to you I guess.” Matt flopped on his bed again. “How was your beach day trip?”

“It was pretty great. Allura and I had a ton of fun. Said it’s probably been our best date yet.” Shiro said laughing.

“It tops that ‘Baking Date of 2016’ from last November?” Matt said turning his laptop back on to find it dead. He groaned.

“Yeah. Though that was great.” He turned to Matt. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried.

“I just laid down and my laptop’s dead and my chargers plugged in at my desk.” Matt said annoyed.

“Sucks to be you then doesn’t?” Shiro laughed turning back to his desk.

“Shut up asshole. I got priorities.” Matt jeered back flipping Shiro off.

“Sure you do.” Shiro replied.

Matt gave in and took his laptop over to his desk before going to get a shower. Once he got into the shower he sighed and relaxed.  _ Damn Shiro is so happy with Allura.  _ He thought to himself.

_ Not that I care about who Shiro is dating. We are only fake dating until Lotor is gone which shouldn’t take too long once Katie gets to it. _

He stayed in the shower until he heard voices and the water went cold. The walk back to his dorm was short but he walked slowly. It was a nice dorm. Everyone’s dorm doors were full representations of the people inside. His and Shiro’s was no different. Nerdy space things and random movie quotes along with the occasional inside joke or two from all the time they spent together growing up.

Shiro was the first person to know Matt was gay. He was called to an ‘emergency meeting’ in his room along with Katie. Matt smiled at the thought before opening the door to his dorm. Shiro was asleep when he got back so Matt laid down on his bed quietly.

_ I still can’t believe Katie has an actual boyfriend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another short chapter. I find that for this type of thing I can't write really in depth long chapters. Probably because I've never written a college au thing and don't know college very well. 
> 
> I am figuring out AO3's system for writing things and I love it. So yeah. Next chapter will be soon hopefully.  
> I have a cute idea and I only need 5 chapters for that. At the end of the 5th one I'll tell you what it was. 
> 
> ~Pawslife1912 aka Shimmer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Shiro and Matt have to fake date even longer because of Lotor telling Matt's dad.   
> -  
> Shiro gets a phone call from Lance about Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. This chapter was originally for Shatt Week(Fortnight now) 2017 day 9 which was space. The prompts were Eclipse, Kerberos and stargazing and I tried to write a good star gazing scene.   
> My secret is out tho I try and prewrite and draw all my Shatt week things because I have motivation issues. 
> 
> So Enjoy this interesting chapter!

“SHIRO WE ARE GOING ON A ROADTRIP.” Matt slammed his hands down on a table and everyone in the lunchroom looked over at the two. Shiro’s face reddened as he tried to get Matt to sit down.

Once Matt was in a chair, Shiro noticed Matt was just crying. “Matt. What’s wrong?” He asked putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Lotor told my dad we were dating. Now my dad invited you to dinner with us next weekend. I’m s-” Matt started crying again. Shiro hugged the smaller boy. 

“Matt calm down it’s ok.” Shiro said.

Matt cried harded. “N-No it’s not! Shiro” Matt looked up at Shiro. “My dad’s on campus and is gonna expect us to act like a couple.” Matt said quietly.

Shiro slowly let go of Matt. “Oh.” 

Matt tensed up when he heard his father’s voice behind him. “Matthew. Could I talk to you alone. Please?” 

Matt followed his father to the Teacher’s lunchroom and sat across from him at one of the tables. “Matt why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Sam asked his son. Matt stayed quiet. “Matthew. I want you to answer me when I ask you something.” 

Matt slid down in his seat. “I’m sorry.” He breathed.

“What are you sorry for?” 

“For not telling you about” Matt paused.  _ Should I tell dad I’m not really dating Shiro? _ Matt thought, “For not telling you about dating Shiro.” Matt said quietly. “It just uh happened so quickly and I didn’t really think much of it” Matt laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

Sam smiled. “I still wish you would’ve told me before. But next weekend make sure you bring Shiro too.” 

“Matt the sky’s really clear tonight.” Shiro said looking out the window.

“Really? Cool.” Matt said continuing on his presentation.  _ Curse that class being small enough for this _ . Matt thought to himself.

“Matt. Are you ok?” Shiro asked looking over at the boy he was fake-dating.

“Yeah totally.” Matt said not paying attention.

“I’m gonna jump out the window.” Shiro said.

“Cool.” Matt said. He stopped and looked up and then over at Shiro. “Wait.” 

Shiro walked over to Matt. “Come on.” Shiro picked up Matt. “We are going to the roof.” He said carrying Matt up to the dorm’s roof.

“Shiro I have to finish that presentation! It’s due tomorrow!” Matt struggled against Shiro.

“I’ll finish it for you.” Shiro said sitting Matt down. 

“Wow the moon’s really bright tonight.” Matt said laying down.

“See. I knew you would like this.” Shiro said laying next to Matt.

“What stargazing like we used to?” Matt said smiling.  _ Thank god it's dark enough for Shiro not to see me blushing _ .

“Yeah. You’ve been stressed since last Tuesday.” Shiro said looking over at Matt.

“Well I mean it's not everyday you have to lie to your dad's ecstatic face that you have a significant other finally.” Matt sighed. “Speaking of that. We are gonna have to set boundaries at my parent’s. We can’t just awkwardly hold hands.” 

Shiro turned his head back to the sky. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I’ve never been in a relationship and you’re dating Allura so whatever you wanna set it at just tell me.” Matt said.  _ It hurts me inside to say that. I guess it’s because we’ve been friends for so long and he got boyfriend before me.  _ Matt thought before laughing internally. “Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Shiro snapped his head back to Matt.

Matt put his hands over his face. “Katie.” He said. “She’s gonna realize we aren’t dating pretty quickly with how awkward we act.” 

“So we just have to be less awkward.” Shiro sat up. “Sit up for a second.” 

Matt sat up and turned towards Shiro. “Yeah. Easier said than done. Unless you have some great idea then-” 

Shiro kissed Matt. Matt’s eyes widened before he closed them and slowly kissed back. Shiro pulled away and Matt’s face went entirely red. “Why did you do that?” Matt asked breathlessly.

“We obviously gotta sell that we are in a relationship Matt.” Shiro said. “And Allura knows. I was talking to her about it. She’s ok with me doing this until Lotor is gone and then you have to tell your parents we aren’t dating.”

Matt looked down and was about to cry again. “God she’s too good for you.” Matt said quietly. “Thank you though.” He looked up. “You do realize that was my first kiss right?” 

Shiro smiled. “Yeah.” 

It was quiet for a minute. “So uh can I kiss you again?” Matt stammered out. “I mean that’s more of a normal couple thing so-” 

“Yeah.” Shiro said. Matt hesitantly kissed Shiro again. It felt right but Matt knew it wasn’t right. “What about the entire student body. They know you and Allura are-” 

Shiro cut Matt off by kissing him again. “We’ve never gone public with our relationship because if we did her dad would find out and she would be pulled from college. It’ll be fine.” 

Matt fell onto his back. “I don’t know if I can do this Shiro. This is wrong. This is so wrong.” 

Shiro sighed. “Calm down and just enjoy the stars Matt.” 

“I can do that” Matt laughed.

Shiro woke up friday morning after Matt had already left for his Astrobiology class. He sighed remembering last night. His phone rang loudly in his ear. Without seeing who it was he answered it. “Hello?” He said groggily.

“Shiro its Lance. Keith slept in his binder last night because his dysphoria was acting up and now he’s in pain. I forced it off of him but now he’s refusing to go to class and he has a class in like a half hour.” Lance rambled on from the phone. From the background he heard Keith saying something about not calling Shiro.

Shiro sighed. “Put Keith on the phone please.” He heard the phone being given to Keith. “Keith Kogane.” Shiro said. “You know you can’t wear your binder for more than 8 hours.” 

“...” Keith stayed quiet.

“I don’t want you wearing it at all today or tomorrow. You are already in pain” Shiro said calmly but firmly.

“But Shiro I can’t go that long. Please” Keith was crying. Shiro could tell by his voice.

“Keith. Yes you can. You only have a single morning class today and then you are free.You can stay in your dorm for the rest of the day and for Saturday. No exceptions.” Shiro didn’t want to hurt Keith like this. “I got you that binder because you said you wouldn’t break any of the rules I set.” 

“I’m sorry.” Keith said quietly.

“Can you give Lance the phone back?” Shiro said softly. When Lance got the phone back Shiro went to speak.

“I’ve already taken it from him. He can’t get to it.” Lance said before Shiro could speak. 

“Thank you Lance.” Shiro said. “Make sure he gets to class.” Shiro hung up the phone. 

_ Actually Matt, I think I’m falling for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Keith is on of my favorite Keith things to read. So I had to write it in. 
> 
> See y'all whenever I update again tho. And Happy early Shatt Fortnight Day 9 lol.
> 
> ~Pawslife1912


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof college bois go to smol nerd's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late omg this chapter has actually been written for like a month or two now.

Matt leaned back in his seat as they pulled into his family’s home. Shiro parked and looked over at him. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.  
“No. I’m not.” Matt said running his hands down his face. THIS IS NOT OK. He screamed internally.  
“We’ll be fine Matt. It’s only a weekend.” He grabbed Matt’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Only a weekend Shiro. Today's friday. We are leaving monday morning. Thats like 3 days here. I-” Matt said looking down.  
“Oh Matt, Shiro! You two are here!” A female’s voice said. Matt tensed up before slipping his hand out of Shiro’s and jumping out of the car.  
“Hi Mom.” Matt said hugging the female. Shiro got out from the other side of the car and walked around to the two. “This is Shiro. My b-boyfriend.” He stuttered out.  
“I’m Matt’s mom. You can call me Colleen” Colleen said holding a hand out for Shiro to shake. He smiled saying hello before shaking her hand. “You two can take your stuff up to Matt’s room. I’ll be in the kitchen when you two are done.” She turned to Matt. “And go find your sister. She’s not talking to anyone. I’m worried about her.”  
Matt groaned. “Fine” He said as his Mom walked away.  
“To your room then?” Shiro said pulling their bags out of the car. Matt nodded taking his bag from Shiro and walking to his room.   
Matt tossed his bag onto his desk and turned to Shiro. “I’m gonna go find Katie. Don’t look through my stuff please. I gotta go find out why she’s being edgy again” He said going to his door.  
“Oh man what deep dark secrets does Matthew Holt have to hide?” Shiro said. Matt glared at Shiro before going to his sisters room/  
He knocked on the door. “Katie?” he paused letting his hand fall. “It’s Matt. Can I come in?” No response. He sighed before slowing opening the door and walking into the room closing the door behind him.  
Katie laid on her bed under the comforter in a ball. “Katie what’s wrong?” He asked sitting on the edge of her bed. She rolled to face away from Matt. “Katie-Cat come on. You know you can tell me anything. I’m your brother” She said nothing.  
“Rover left” She said barely audible.   
“Never thought you’d be this emotional about a break up” Matt said getting more comfortable on her bed.  
She sat up and faced him. “I’m not. I was never dating him to begin with.” She smirked at Matt.   
“What the hell?” He asked taken back. Katie laughed.  
“We were just friends but he did move back to Canada so I mean I was pretty sad about that.” Katie said standing up and walking over to her window.  
“You know you terrified mom right?” Matt said. “Hell you scared me! I thought you actually had a boyfriend before me?” He threw his hands up.  
“I thought you were dating Shiro?” Katie said turning back towards her brother.   
“O-oh… uh yeah I am.” Matt stuttered.  
“You two aren’t dating are you?” She crossed her arms.  
“N-No! We are. Whatever would give you the impression we aren’t?” Matt stood up quickly. “Oh I think I hear Shiro. I gotta go.” Matt swiftly left his sisters room and slammed his door shut to be met with a Shiro laying his bed on his phone.  
“Oh man I was just about to go through your desk! You caught me!” Shiro said laughing. Matt sat at his desk and flipped Shiro off.  
“Rude.” Matt leaned back in the chair. “And besides you’ve been friends with me for years now. I still can’t believe this is the first time you were ever in my room.”  
“We always went to my house because you were terrified of what Katie would do to me.” Shiro said scrolling through his phone.  
“Oh yeah.” Matt sighed.  
“You know your mom wanted to see us right?” Shiro said continuing to scroll through his phone.  
“Shit.” Matt jumped up and grabbed Shiro to drag him downstairs. After dragging Shiro and himself into the kitchen Matt apologized to his mom.   
“You do realize I’m used to people in this household being told to do something and then it not getting done for like atleast an hour right?” She said as she turned towards the two and smiled.   
“True.” Matt said shifting awkwardly.  
“Anyways. I want to know why you never told us yourself you were dating somebody? How come one of your classmates had to tell us?” Colleen said turning back towards what she was cooking.   
Matt and Shiro looked at each other before Matt spoke. “Uh-”   
“It had just happened honestly and he never got a chance to especially with all the classwork he has right now.” Shiro finished. He smiled over at Matt.   
“I guess that’s a good thing honestly. I don’t want your grades slipping.” Colleen said. Matt’s face paled.   
“Oh yeah that would be terrible. Speaking of grades, how’s Katie doing?” Matt said trying to change the subject not wanting his mom to find out about his low grade in English.   
“Fine I believe. I wouldn’t know honestly. She has it set so I can’t see her grades.” She said.  
Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand. Matt tensed up and glared at Shiro before relaxing again when he saw his sister walking down the stairs. “Katie stop hacking into the schools system so no one can see your grades.” Matt yelled at his sister.  
“Nope.” Katie said sitting next to Matt at the kitchen’s island. “I’m a secretive person why would I do that? And anyways, you don’t share your grades. She shoved Matt.   
“I happen to be an adult not 12.” Matt sneered back.  
“I’m 15!” Katie glared at Matt.  
“I mean your short enough to be 8 so-”  
“Oh like you're one to talk.”  
Colleen looked over at Shiro and smiled weakly. He smiled back listening to the two siblings argue. He knew it was a normal thing between the two despite how close they both were with each other.   
“SO does anyone know when your dad’s suppose to be home?” Colleen interrupted.   
“Before dinner was all he said. He just had a big paper due so he might be late honestly.” Matt said shrugging. “All that grading and crap.”  
Katie rested her arms on the table and leaned into them. “I still can’t believe he became a teacher.”  
Colleen shrugged and sat a bowl on the island. “I can a little, but I also grew up with him.” She said and handed Shiro a knife. “You know how to cook right?” She asked. He nodded.  
“Well I can cook too.” Matt said defensively.  
Shiro laughed. “Yeah ramen noodles in a microwave isn’t cooking.” Matt let go of this hand as he stood up and hit him playfully.  
“Honestly Matt even I can cook more than that.” Katie said.  
“No one asked you Pidge.” I sneered at her.  
“OH you know I hate that name.” She hit him hard.   
“Shouldn’t have tried to keep that pigeon as a pet then.” Matt shrugged.  
-  
Matt sat next to Shiro after dinner around his family’s fire pit in the backyard. It was used a lot throughout the years as both children liked to burn things for fun resulting in both of them being burned multiple times throughout the years.   
Katie sat across from them and kept throwing paper with lighter fluid on it into the fire. Sam kept yelling at her. “Katie stop doing that it’s burning fine.”  
Colleen laughed. “Says the one who couldn’t get a fire to burn on our first date.”  
He waved his hands in front of him. “I wasn’t lighting so I dumped half the bottle of lighter fluid on it and it burned.”   
“For like 5 seconds.” She added laughing more.The rest of everyone laughed with her until everyone stared into the fire remembering older times.  
“So anyways. Shiro, Matt, how did you two get together.” Colleen took the paper from Katie and she sighed.  
“Uh well.” Shiro looked over at Matt.   
Matt looked at Shiro and then stuttered out. “I had to take his phone to him when he was at the gym because it kept ringing and I called him hot.”  
Shiro blushed along with Matt. I mean that did happen. Shiro thought grabbing Matt’s hand and kissed his temple. “A few sorry science puns later he asked me on a date.”  
“The Emoji movie is trash by the way.” Matt added.  
“Says the one who was like. “Let’s go see this movie!” Shiro hit him playfully. “Besides we found out Keith and Lance were dating.”  
“The only pro to that movie.” Matt laughed. “Seeing Keith’s annoyed face as Lance dragged him back to the movie for what the 8th time?”  
From across them Katie studied the two intently. Are they really dating? Matt could feel her gaze and tried to change the subject.  
“Anyways, it’s getting pretty late we should probably get to sleep if we are going to the space center tomorrow like Katie suggested. Matt stood up and pulled Shiro with him. “See you all in the morning.” He pulled the taller man with him into the house and then into his bedroom.  
“I think Katie figured us out.” He said worriedly.  
“Matt it’s fine.”  
“If she did she’ll tell dad and then Dad will question Lotor and then Lotor will start hitting on me again and-” Matt rambled on to only to be cut off by Shiro grabbing his hands and kissing him.  
“Matt. It is fine. Now you need to sleep. You are really sleep deprived right now.” Shiro said forcing Matt into his bed. It didn’t take very long before both were falling asleep.  
“Love you Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof double update guys, I didn't wanna post chapter 5 without posting chapter 4 with it, so that's the real reason this is so late. That and the fact I am really lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and feels rushed and to me is trash but I don't remember how I was suppose to end this from all those months ago.

Matt woke up before the sun rose. He panicked when he woke up taking a second to remember where he was and calmed down as he sat up. He looked over to his left and jumped. “Oh my god that wasn’t a dream.” Matt covered his face with his hands. Shiro actually said love you. Shiro moved next to him and he jumped once more out of bed and back slowly up against the wall and breathed heavily.  
Nonononononononono I got over him years ago. He thought shaking his head and sliding down to the floor. I don’t want to have my heart broken all over again.  
Shiro sat up in bed and looked over at Matt. “Are you okay?” He asked noticing Matt’s worried face on the ground. Matt said nothing. Shiro got up and walked over to Matt and sat in front of him. “Matt I need you to answer me.” He grabbed Matt’s hands with his own, “Are you okay?,” he repeated again.  
Matt slowly nodded, his breaths slowing down. Shiro held his hands until he fully calmed down. When he did he let them fall slowly back to the floor. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked quietly. When they were younger Matt used to have terrible nightmares. I hope they aren’t coming back. Shiro thought to himself.  
“It’s nothing.” Matt said quietly looking down.  
“Matthew Holt I am not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Shiro crossed his arms.  
Matt pulled his knees towards my and wrapped his arms around them. “Last night.”  
“What about last night?”  
“You said love you, Shiro.” Matt looked at Shiro, his emotions wavering. “I got over you years ago. I’m not going through this pain again.” Matt shook softly. “This was supposed to be fake.” he added looking down.  
Shiro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “You should have told me back then.” He said quietly.  
Matt shook his head. “I couldn’t. I promised Allura she could have you.”  
Shiro let go of him. “What are your feelings now then?” Shiro asked.  
“I-” Matt stopped. “I” He trailed off quietly. Looking down again he continued slowly and barely audible. “I guess I never fully stopped liking you.”   
Shiro smiled and picked Matt up. Matt tried to get out of Shiro’s grip when he was dropped on the bed again. “It’s three am go back to sleep now.” It took awhile for Matt to fall asleep but eventually he did.   
Shiro picked up his phone and scrolled through his phone and opened his messages.  
Allura: Have fun~  
-  
Today; 3:16 AM  
Shiro: I can’t believe you two.  
Allura: Oh he finally told you then?  
Shiro: Wait.   
Shiro: You knew this entire time?  
Allura: Back in highschool he told me :p  
Shiro: Wow.  
Shiro: And yet you asked me out still?  
Allura: He told me too.  
Allura: I actually asked you out because my dad  
Allura: I needed to prove I was old enough to have a boyfriend.  
Shiro: I feel so used.  
Shiro: and attacked  
Allura: omg  
Shiro: I just cannot believe  
Allura: Why did he tell you at 3 am anyways  
Shiro: you’ve done this  
Shiro: I don’t know  
Shiro: He just kind of woke up then.  
Allura: I mean nows your chance  
Shiro: You know he thinks we are dating right?  
Allura: Rip  
Allura: I wrote a whole contract for this  
Allura: You don’t do that for a relationship.  
Shiro: Still  
Allura: OmG sleep  
Shiro: I cant?  
Shiro: ?  
Allura: whys that exactly  
Shiro: Im being used as a pillow rn.  
Allura: RIP NOT MY ISSUE  
Allura: Night  
Shiro: Allura  
Shiro: Allura i stg  
Shiro: i will kill you next time I see you.  
-  
The next time Matt was able to talk to Shiro without a fear of his parents (or sister for that matter) interrupting was their car ride home.  
It was one of the most awkward things Matt had ever sat through and when they finally got on the highway Shiro had broken the silence by telling Matt him and Allura never were ‘dating’.  
“You know, I liked you back in highschool that’s the whole reason I chose to talk to you. So I guess I wouldn’t mind going out with you now.” Shiro said not taking his eyes off the road because he was a good driver that knew the rules of driving. Matt smiled over at him.  
“You really mean that?” Matt asked as Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand and smiled.  
“Yeah I do, and Matt?” Shiro asked.  
“What?”   
“You really should have told me sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading this. It was my frist fully finished fanfic in ltieral years.(My first was a Team Crafted fanfic-yikes. And then my next 'decent' one would have been an EriSol one- double yikes.) It has a crappy ending but I thought it was cute. There is more I want to write about this college au I have but that will be saved for a seperate book. I think my next fanfic will be an Adventure zone one.
> 
> Also if you read the last line of every chapter, every first word spells out the phrase "Yeah, I actually love you." (I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I have sweet plans for this fanfiction.


End file.
